


Findings

by zeda12123



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Violence, idk if this counts as wocus but it can if you want, mentions of torture, shoutout to mal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeda12123/pseuds/zeda12123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David's his favorite toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Findings

I’ve made him hate me.

I’ve decided that isn’t anything remarkable. David seems to hate a lot of people. 

He’s went through torture before, with an AI, he won’t be easy to crack. I’ll have to burrow into his head deeper if I want to make my mark on him.

When I’m done I'll have taken residence in every part of his damaged mind. He won’t be able to blink without seeing me, he won’t be able to sleep without feeling metal digging through his flesh. He’ll never sleep with his back to the door again.

He’s a good soldier, hardly responds to cuts or blows. His emotions are his weak point. It’s easy to rile him up, even the slightest mention of freelancer turns him edgy and aggressive and every time I mention the rebel base where his friends are he get nervous. Every time he thinks he’s won something over I remind him how easy it would be to track down his men and rip them apart one by one. Maybe I’ll film it for him.

He doesn’t like being touched or bound. At least, not by me. He flinches every time I brush by him and gets even more aggressive when strapped to the table, but he doesn’t seem to be claustrophobic. He’s slowly starting to respond better in the dark, as well. He was afraid of it as a child, it’s starting to come back to him. I wonder what else he was afraid of as a child. Maybe fire.

He doesn’t give up. Doesn’t want to.

He’s tenacious, like a roach. No matter how hard I crush him he keeps going. Normally I find that annoying. This time it’s fun. 

I’ve started using drugs to put him on the edge of consciousness. His inability to fight against what I do to him makes him angry. Sometimes I’ll inject too much and he’ll start to mutter names. Probably lovers and friends. I've found out most of them are dead either way.

He continues to cut his wrists on his restraints. He claims he’s trying to lunge at me. I have to wonder about that.

He rarely responds to Washington anymore. He mostly responds to Wash and David. We’re alike. Breaking into him is almost like seeing what I would have been like in another life. Interesting.

His restraints normally keep me from finding his weak spot, but I had him face down today. It’s on the back of his head, above his neck. I had heard the implantation process took place back there. I don’t know why I didn’t figure it out sooner. He dislocated both of his shoulders trying to stop me from cutting that spot open. I’ll have him more secure next time.

I managed to make him shed a tear. I want to see more.

I want to see more of him inside and out.

I want to see as much as I can of my David.


End file.
